Lullaby
by BTRlover17
Summary: James sings Logan to sleep.


**Lullaby **

**Pairing: James and Logan **

**Summary: James sings Logan to sleep. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise; no matter how badly I want to, just my own ideas**

Logan tried to suppress the shiver that ran down his spine when he felt a puff of air against his neck. He relaxed slightly as the scent of his boyfriends' man spray filled his senses, one large hand coming to rest on his shoulder.

"I'm going to bed, you coming?" James asked his eyes flickering from his boyfriend to the TV he stared at.

"I'll be in when this finishes," Logan replied, eyes never leaving the screen in front of him.

James chuckled, pressing a kiss to the smart boy's temple. Logan was a complete Supernatural whore, spending countless days glued to the TV watching as his favourite TV duo slayed their way through various ghouls and ghosts. However there was just one problem with this. Sometimes when the episodes were slightly creepier than normal, Logan would end up getting freaked out, James having to use every trick in the book to make the pale boy sleep.

Tonight's episode was no exception a re-run from the early seasons, something to with Bloody Mary, James not really paying attention for the time he'd been watching. The tall boy had felt each shudder that Logan tried to hide as they laid cuddled up on the sofa; the pretty boy waiting for the bathroom to free up for his nightly shower. Part of James felt bad for leaving Logan when he knew he was creeped out but his nightly routine called to him, the brunette feeling alien as he remained on the sofa.

As soon as he heard the door to his and James' shared room close, Logan was quick to hug his knees to his chest, the lack of movement in the apartment making everything seem ten times more eerie than normal. The smart boy didn't remove his eyes from the screen, watching with an intense mixture of fascination and fear as the episode began to reach its dramatic and action packed finale.

A sound echoed through the apartment startling the small boy, his eyes moving away from the TV for the first time it started. The brown orbs darted around the room before settling back on the show once he realised it was just Carlos' coughing, the sound muffled and distorted through the closed door. The show was starting to end and even though part of him wanted to watch more Logan was glad that it was nearly over, the shivers continuously running down his back too much for him to handle.

The end credits scrolled across the screen, Logan's hand moving to snatch the remote from beside him. The smart boy's finger hovered over the power button, too creeped out to hit it and plunge the room into darkness. Taking a deep breath Logan hit the button, steeling himself for the worst. When nothing remotely scary jumped out at him, the pale boy slowly stood up, keeping his legs pressed to the edge of the couch as he shuffled along sideways.

Once he was free from the couch the smart boy raised his hands in front of him, manoeuvring himself down the hall towards the bedroom and his boyfriend. Logan cursed softly under his breath as his foot hit one of Carlos' discarded shoes, hand thudding against the wall as he stumbled slightly. Keeping his hand on the wall, Logan slowly finished making his way to his bedroom, careful not to step on any more of Carlos' junk.

After what seemed like an eternity the genius' hand connected with the doorknob, his fingers trembling slightly as he twisted the metal beneath his palm. Even though it was dark, Logan could still make out James' body under the covers; the pretty boy's legs spread out over the space Logan usually filled.

Closing the door quietly behind him, Logan moved slowly across the room, hands reaching down to tug at the material of his shirt. Dropping his shirt to the floor, the pale boy began to work on his belt, silently reprimanding himself for wearing the stupid contraption. Finally freeing himself of the damned thing, Logan made quick work of his jeans, throwing them in the same direction as his shirt and belt.

Left only in his boxers, the short boy allowed his hands to guide around his side of the bed, pulling back the covers. He paused for a moment when James shifted in his sleep, the cool air making him squirm as it hit his warm skin. Sliding under the covers; careful not to wake his lover, Logan settled against his pillow, eyes fluttering shut before quickly opening again.

He laid gazing at the ceiling for a few moments, only managing to tear his gaze away from it when he felt James shift in his sleep, the pretty boy's leg brushing against his own. Turning his face to the side, Logan let his eyes rake over his boyfriend's sleeping face. This time of day was the only time when James looked peaceful, the usual problems washed away as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Taking in the beauty that was his boyfriend, Logan couldn't help but admire the way the dark lashes fanned over James' cheeks, full lips pursed as he shifted once again. Logan smiled to himself; god was he a lucky guy. He still couldn't believe that he got to wake up next to someone as perfect as James every day, even though it had been his routine for the last six months.

Feeling sleep starting to over take him, Logan rolled the rest of his body to face James, eyes slipping shut. But just as before the smart boy's eyes were open again within seconds, this time his body raising up slightly to let them scan the dark room. When he was satisfied there was nothing lurking in the dark, Logan let himself fall back onto the bed, making both himself and James bounce slightly.

Cushioning his hands against his pillow, Logan let his gaze rest on James' face once more, the taller teen's breath brushing against the back of his hand. The pale boy decided that waiting for sleep to take him was like trying to calm Carlos down after a sugar rush, damn near impossible.

Turning himself away from James, Logan began to solve quadratic equations in his head something that usually helped him sleep but tonight only managed to aggravate him more. Missing the feel of James' breath against his hand, the smart boy turned over once again, settling himself closer to the pretty boy this time.

He nearly had a heart attack when he looked at his boyfriend, the tall boy's hazel eyes shining in the moonlight. A soft smile spread across James' features as he took in Logan's shocked expression. A large hand came to rest lightly against the pale boy's waist, slowly drawing Logan closer.

"Can't sleep?" James asked, voice laden with sleep.

"Something like that," Logan replied not wanting to tell James the real reason he couldn't sleep.

"I told you not to watch any before coming to bed," James chuckled remembering the conversation between him and the smart boy earlier in the night.

The shorter teen remained silent knowing that his boyfriend was right but there was no way that Logan would willingly miss an episode whether he'd seen it or not. The arm slung round his waist tightened pulling him closer, the tall boy's scent invading his senses.

"Did it freak you out?" James asked, his tone holding a slight teasing tone.

"You could say that," Logan's voice was muffled, his face buried into James' neck like it was every time this happened. He hated James seeing him like this, still scared that the pretty boy would leave him for someone who didn't scare so easily.

James' fingers began to knead Logan's back in an attempt to ease some of his tension. The rise and fall of his boyfriend's chest calmed Logan slightly but what happened next practically made him a pile of goo on the bed.

_'Cause the world stops  
>When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, Woah<br>And nothing even matters  
>And nothing even matters'<em>

Logan felt his limbs go pliant as James' voice floated through the room. He would never get bored of hearing his boyfriend sing, the tall boy's incredible voice one of the things that made him fall in love with James in the first place.

'_It's like one for the haters and two for all of those  
>Who try to shut us down, they don't really know<br>There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart, no' _

Logan felt his heart swell with love for the singing boy, James' voice doing his verse more justice than he did.

'_I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes  
>When we're together, baby, anything goes<br>'Cause we don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts, no' _

As James continued, Logan felt his fears drift away. Moving closer the smart boy willed his lover not to stop, no sign of sleep overtaking him yet.

'_This wall we built together  
>There ain't no way of knocking it over<br>We'll be here forever  
>Getting closer and closer, baby'<em>

That was it for Logan, his heart started to pound hard against his chest, the words James' sang meaning so much to him. Pressing a kiss to the column of James' throat, the smart boy smiled against the tan skin when he felt the pretty boy pause.

As James sang the chorus, Logan felt sleep overtaking him, his eyes fluttering shut as James' voice lulled him into a sense of calm. The feel of the taller teens arms around his waist was enough to drives his irrational fears away. Letting himself slip into dreamland, Logan didn't notice James smile as he stared down at the shorter teen.

When the small boy's breaths evened out, James allowed the last note slip past his lips before he settled back against the pillow. Logan's skin was soft against his own, the smart boy's breath fanning out against his neck which James found oddly soothing.

"I love you," James muttered to the sleeping boy.

Logan mumbled slightly in his sleep, face burying deeper into the crook of James' neck. The tall boy couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend's adorableness, letting his eyes slip shut as sleep become necessary for him.


End file.
